Following the Sanity Check
by Preludetoanightmare
Summary: My first time writing some Shenko loving, hope you enjoy!


They entered the Normandy with smiles plastered on their faces, completely giddy like they were a couple of teenagers. Their date had gone exceptionally well, and for once Shepard wasn't thinking about the reapers or worrying about the people back on Earth. Dinner had been a sense of closure for Shepard as she finally learned what Kaidan had been doing for the last few years.

She no longer had to wonder where he had been or if things with the doctor ever went further than he let on. No, Shepard had the answers she wanted and as she caught him staring at her she realized just how much she had missed him.

As soon as the door to the elevator closed behind them Kaidan pressed Deck 1 and turned around to face her. He smiled as he reached out and grasped her wrist, pulling her body to his. He carefully traced her jaw before he finally brought their lips together in a long overdue encounter. She felt his tongue trace her lips tentatively and she opened her mouth allowing their tongues to meet in a slow passionate duel.

He broke the kiss as the door opened and took her hand leading her backwards into her quarters.

Where was her shy lieutenant? The man she had known before always held back and left himself a way out, never taking the lead. That had been the reason why she had made the first move the night before Ilos. But the way Kaidan was taking charge tonight was arousing and awakening something deep down inside her.

He gently pushed her against the fish tank as his lips began descending down her neck. She sighed in satisfaction as her fingers made short work of pulling his shirt out of his pants and swiftly running her hands underneath it.

He moved his mouth to her jaw as his hands were suddenly under her shirt grazing her skin. Shepard couldn't stop the goose bumps that rose on her flesh as he made his way up her ribs. He pulled his head back and lifted her shirt over her head discarding it on the floor. His followed immediately after, creating a new sensation as their skin rubbed against one anothers.

He slid his hands around her as he unhooked her bra, slowly letting the straps fall down and off her shoulders. His lips followed an invisible path across her collar bone causing her breath to pick up. She could feel her growing desire and quickly reached for his belt buckle needing him now.

Just before she opened the buckle he reached down grabbing both of her wrists and placing them above her head. She tried to bring them down but he grasped them with one hand and held firm.

Kaidan's other hand tenderly ran up her side cupping one of her breasts. His fingers began playing with her nipple causing her to groan in his mouth. She tried again to move her hands and felt him press his body closer to hers. Shepard rolled her hips towards him and whimpered in frustration. She wanted to touch him and feel his hard body underneath her fingertips. He broke their kiss to move his lips down her throat to her shoulders and finally covering her nipple in the warm wet heat of his mouth. Shepard let her head roll back against the tank as she let out a ragged moan.

God he was good. He had been good the night before Ilos and the few nights they had stolen together before the original Normandy went down. But this, this was something entirely new and every nerve in her body was beginning to feel like it was on fire.

As his heated mouth continued his work on her breasts Shepard could feel her self-control weakening and her knees started to give out. Before she could slide down to far Kaidan released her hands and wrapped his arms around her ass picking her up. With her new found freedom she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders bringing her lips down on top of his. She hooked her legs around him as he walked over to the bed that was just waiting for them to mess up.

He lightly lowered her down to the bed and straddled her looking down at her with desire reflected in his eyes. Leaning forward he braced himself on his forearms as he began kissing her jaw. Shepard let her head fall back granting him better access as he made his way down her chest.

She couldn't stop the groan of disappointment that left her lips when she felt him stand up. He reached down and took her boots off leisurely letting his hands run up her legs until they reached her belt. She smiled as he undid the buckle and slowly shimmed her pants off of her. He kicked his own boots off and took his pants off before crawling back up her body. His fingers traced her cheek as he stared down at her with a look she couldn't quite place.

"You OK?" she asked when he made no further attempt to continue.

He nodded, "Yea I just forgot how utterly perfect you are." He whispered.

She smiled at him and reached up one of her hands running her fingers through his hair. "Come here," She whispered guiding his lips back to hers.

Shepard ran her hands down his chest and down his abs where her fingers went into the waistband of his briefs. Kaidan let out a shaky groan as she found the firm erection she had been searching for. He rocked his hips forward as she gently began to stroke him.

His breath stuttered, "Wait," he whispered in her ear and gently removed her hand from his briefs.

He began kissing her down her chest until he reached the flat plains of her abs where he gently traced her hips before hooking his thumbs in her underwear. He slowly dragged her underwear off and dropped them off the side of the bed. He let his fingers trace around her belly button and drift lower until they reached where she desired him most. He slowly slid a finger inside her wet slit causing her to arch up her back and let out a soft whimper.

"Kaidan" she whispered softly as she grasped the bed sheets trying to maintain control.

She bit her lip and jerked when his lips kissed her bundle of nerves. She felt his warm tongue roll against her core and involuntarily began bucking her hips. Kaidan reached out and firmly pushed her hip down locking her into the position he wanted her to stay in. Her breathing began to catch as his tongue and lips played with the most delicate part of her.

"Kaidan," She breathed out, "God I need you." She said reaching her hands for him.

"Please," she gasped out as he pushed a second finger into her. She was becoming heated and unruly as he worked his fingers inside her. Her eyes shot open and she grasped his forearm.

"I want you right now damn it" She said between her clenched teeth.

Kaidan gave her center one last flick of his tongue and languorously began kissing his way up her body.

He stripped off his briefs and settled back between her open thighs. He covered her mouth with his as he finally slid halfway into her. She let out a soft moan as he gradually pulled out a little before pushing back into her with added force. Shepard's head fell back and her mouth opened in a soundless cry as he finally buried himself completely within her.

As he began a slow pace he captured her mouth as they swallowed each other's cries of pleasure. Her arms wrapped around his muscled shoulders digging her fingers into his back. He groaned into her neck as she raised her hips up eagerly meeting his thrusts again and again.

Shepard roughly bit his neck making him grunt and pick up speed. She placed her hands over her head pressing into the headboard to stop sliding up from his force. Together, they created a rhythm that had her writhing and moaning in pleasure. She could feel the fire burning in her stomach as it began to tighten.

She was vaguely aware of their panting and gasping as she finally raked her nails across his back crying out as she fell over the edge. She felt her toes curl over as the shudders racked through her entire body. Kaidan shortly followed growling out her name in the crook of her neck.

They lay there for a while still connected, waiting for their hearts to slow down. Shepard absently played with the hair at the nape of his neck as their breathing returned to normal. Kaidan brought himself on his elbows as he lazily kissed her lips and jaw.

After a moment, he rolled on his back pulling her into his side. Shepard snuggled up against him as she pulled up the blanket to cover their still damp bodies.

She pressed her face into his neck and whispered the three words she had never said all these years. The three words she regretted never saying to him before she died, and the three words she never said when she saw him on Horizon.

"I love you."

Kaidan pulled her tighter against him and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, until the end of time."


End file.
